The Stalker
by B-Elanna
Summary: Remus returns to Hogwarts and Severus is being stalked. Things get slowly out of hand as Remus gets poisoned and Severus is spammed with black silken boxers.  Remus/Severus slash
1. Chapter 1

So, after years of silence I decided to write a new fic. Just to elevate the boring train rides to and from work. Hope you enjoy reading it. Reviewing would be nice, so I know what bits I need to work on. Am not a native speaker and spell check is not available on my phone, so hope it's not too bad.

**Chapter one: The Rose**

Slowly the sounds of hundreds of voices became louder and louder. With imminent dread he intently looked at the enormous wooden doors in front of him. He cringed as he the volume increased. How many incompetent fools would enter his classroom this year? His eyes narrowed as the older students entered the Great Hall chattering loudly as they caught up with the latest holiday adventures and so-called gossip. There was one figure that stood out though. One person, whose presence he dreaded the most…

Slowly Remus entered the Great Hall, letting himself being pushed along by the dozens of students. A small smile appeared on his face as he took in his surroundings, letting his gaze linger on the magical ceiling above him. He wondered what this year had in store for him. His eyes rested briefly on one man in particular sitting at the Head Table. Would he finally be able to close his past? He straightened his shoulders and walked briskly towards McGonagall.

Back, he was back once more. His living ghost from the past. Severus narrowed his eyes as he witnessed Minerva greeting him… it, warmly. He was already wishing for some kind of freak accident, which would force Lupin to resign. He was sure though that if he had any hand in his resignation again, Minerva would fire him before he could say 'bloody werewolf'. A tight knot formed in his stomach as he saw Lupin approaching him, eyeing the vacant chair to Severus' left. He wouldn't…

"Good evening, Severus!" The man said warmly.

"Lupin!" Came the clipped reply.

"Still here I see."

Bloody hell was the werewolf actually trying to start a conversation? "Yes!" Not much of a choice, he added silently.

The rest of the meal Severus tried to ignore him as much as he could. He didn't want nor need this. Lupin was acting like they were normal colleagues, while they were anything but.

"Severus?"

"What is it now?" He asked annoyed.

"I was wondering whether you'd like to come by Friday evening. Have a cup of tea?" Remus gave him a warm smile. "I'd like to know what you've been up to these last couple of months. We haven't talked much since the end of the war."

"Well I'm sorry but since when are we such chummy friends? I think I'd rather teach that Longbottom boy for another seven years, than have tea with you. Now if you'll excuse me I have more pressing matters to attend to." Like fixing your bloody Wolfsbane potion, he added silently. He stood up abruptly and walked briskly out of the Great Hall.

Remus rolled his eyes and focused his attention back on his desert. Well that didn't go as smoothly as he had hoped. It didn't really matter. They had the entire school year ahead of them to talk and finally close this chapter. The good thing was that the situation could hardly get any worse than this. He figured as he savoured the taste of his chocolate pudding.

If Severus was honest with himself the lifelong grudge against Lupin had all but dissipated. In light of his own killing of Albus (albeit ordered and necessary) and the followed forgiveness by... well almost the entire wizarding world, his own grudges seemed trifle/trivial at best. Still Remus had been foolish and unkind and therefore didn't deserve his friendship. That is to say Severus saw no need to form a friendship with someone whom he had nothing in common.

Severus grabbed his medium sized cauldron, added five liters of water and stalled it on a crackling fire. His worktable was filled with herbs and various other unidentifiable ingredients.

Just as he started cutting up the asphodel a loud knocking could be heard.

"Enter!" he shouted. After all it could only be Elizabeth. No one else dared to disturb him in his workroom. His suspicions were confirmed when a red-headed woman in her mid-thirties entered the room.

"Beth, what can I do for you on this oh so lovely evening?" Severus asked a tat annoyed.

"Oh Severus, you do know how to make a woman feel welcome." She laughed. "I merely wondered whether you'd like to share a much needed glass of wine with me?"

"I would actually, but I have to brew Lupin's potion. Don't want him running amok again, now do we?"

"True! I saw him talking to you during dinner. Anything interesting to report?" she stalked over to his fireplace and let herself fall into an overstuffed armchair. Clearly feeling no need to leave anytime soon.

"He wants to have tea with me. Highly bloody likely!" He told her, returning his attention to the asphodel.

Elizabeth grinned. She only knew bits and pieces of the whole situation, but she was already intrigued by the werewolf. Anyone who could annoy Severus to such a degree was worth getting to know better. She observed the man in front of her chopping up herbs in such a precise and careful manner that he seemed born to do this. She had only been working at Hogwarts for one year, but already felt a special bond with him. It seemed she knew bits and pieces of him that not many others did. She wondered how this Lupin figure would effect her friend during the upcoming months.

"If you're just going to sit there and stare at me like I'm sprouting a second head you might as well make yourself useful." Severus suddenly said, interrupting her trail of thoughts.

"Sure!"

"Can you add some wood on the fire? Make sure it stays around the same height." He briefly looked up at her: "If that's not too hard for a mere woman such as yourself." He added with a grin.

"Ha... Ha, did I ever tell you Severus that you are so not funny?" She showed him her tongue, before grabbing some wooden logs.

Suddenly a soft knock could be heard. Elizabeth gave Severus a surprised look: "Expecting anyone?"

"No, but I can guess who it is... Enter Lupin!" A wide-eyed Remus opened the door, giving them both a curious look. "How did you know it was me?"

"Because no one else has such an annoying knock!" Severus bit back, glaring at him. "What do you want?"

"I wondered whether you'd remembered that the full moon is in five days?"

"I did!"

"Ah..."

Elizabeth eyed the exchange with growing interest. "We're actually making it as we speak. That is to say Severus is doing his Potion Master thing and I'm attending to the fire." She smiled at him. "I don't think we've formerly introduced yet." She extended her hand: "I'm Elizabeth van de Ende, the new Muggles professor. You must be Remus Lupin? I've heard quite a bit about you." He gave her a small smile and shook her hand, not quite sure what to say.

"Nice to meet you, Elizabeth." He finally said, apparently deciding that staring at the pair of them wouldn't make him understand the situation any better. Why was this woman hanging out in Severus' workroom? Were they involved? And more importantly how had she been able to get so close to him that she could sprawl over the man's armchair? "Right, I'd better get going then. Just send the first batch whenever you're ready Severus. And as always, thank you for brewing it for me." With that said, he left the room quickly.

Elizabeth giggled: "Really Severus, what ever did you do to the guy to make him so on edge?" Severus snorted. "Trust me, he and his little cohorts have done more to my emotional state-of-mind, than I ever did to his."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the fire. "Riiight!"

The next evening Remus was deeply engrossed in one of his favourite books when a rapid knocking shook him back to the here and now. He combed a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt, before opening the door.

"Ah Severus, thank you so much." He gave the man in front of him a radiant smile. "Please do come in!" He ushered him inside before he could change his mind. "Tea?" He asked, pouring him a cup before he had time to object. "Do sit down Severus."

Snape, not being his usual waspish self, followed his lead semi-amused and intrigued.

"Lupin, apparently unlike yourself I have work to do this evening." He remarked, taking in Remus' dishelved and barefooted appearance.

A blush rose to his cheeks as his hands unconsciously straightened his T-Shirt once more. "Yes well... Uhm just milk right?"

"Yes!"

He handed Severus his mug and sat down across of him. "So what have you been up to as of late?" Remus asked after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"You mean after the war?"

The Werewolf nodded.

"Nothing I'd like to share with you." came the cold reply.

Remus' eyes widened: "Fair enough."

The silence returned. "I want to leave the past behind me, but I believe I can only do that once I've made peace with some unresolved cases. You are such a case, Severus. And only with your help can I finally finish this chapter of my life." His eyes sought his unreadable black ones. "All I ask of you is that you hear me out. If you still decide to hate me afterwards that's fine by me. It'll simple mean that the chapter ends badly."

"Why in Merlin's name would I help you find closure?" Severus asked with a sneer.

Remus looked at him in shock, before letting out a frustrated growl. His eyes became glassy and radiated defeat. "Fine just get out then!"

"Fine! You're only using me to resolve your petty feelings of guild, you self-centered coward!" Severus rose, his tea still untouched and left.

Outside of the room he stopped briefly to clear his head. The look that Remus had given him had touched him deeper than he would ever expected to be possible. Seriously, what the hell was wrong with him? He was becoming too emotional. He bristled and started walking towards his blissfully solitary dungeon.

Remus howled in frustration. Stupid, infuriating, annoying man! Severus was truly unbelievable. He would have laughed, if he hadn't felt so damn frustrated. He was bloody incorrigable almost to the point that Remus was amazed by it. He, self-centered? Remus huffed. Severus must have been thinking of his own horrible qualities!

After this conversation, or more like terrible argument, a series of curious events started. Beginning the following morning...

The following morning Severus entered his classroom to ready it for the assignments planned for the day. His plans were momentarily diverted though when his eyes fell on a beautiful single red rose that lay on his workdesk. "What the hell!" he muttered, approaching the delicate flower with a frown. Was this Lupin's work?

If so it was a pitiful attempt at reconciliation. What could have possible possessed the man to give him a rose? He wondered.

"Wait!" It must be Elizabeth with her overly feminin ways. She must have read somewhere in one of her annoying magazines that red roses did something, or whatever.

He picked up the flower and looked around the room hoping it would provide him with some idea of what to do next. He didn't possess a vase. He had never had use for such a thing as no one had ever given him a flower before. In the end he settled for a long rectangular potion bottle and deciding it would be fun to see the curious looks of his students, placed the improvisational vase well in sight on his workdesk. He decided not to mention it to Elizabeth. Best left to let her wonder, he figured. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of knowing that he had been irked by her present.

Just as he had expected the rose raised various questions amongst his students. Almost all first stared at it, surprised, before whispering excitingly with their neighbours. Others though had totally different reactions like one Slytherin girl, who simple started to draw the rose in her notebook or a sixth year Hufflepuff (or was it a Ravenclaw?) who started blushing furiously and couldn't tear her eyes of the rose for the remaining of the lesson. She must have had a vivid imagination, he mused.

As the rose withered away, so did the gossip about it. Neither Elizabeth nor Remus had mentioned it. The last ignoring him altogether. As he stared at the silken item in his wardrobe he hit himself for thinking that this would be the end of it.

"Mifty!" He yelled. A loud crack could be heard as a House Elf appeared in his room.

"Master Snape called?" The Elf asked, her big eyes blinking up at him in question.

"Yes I bloody called! What in Merlin's name are these things doing in my wardrobe?" He fumed, pointing at a set of silk black boxers.

"Mifty found them in Masters laundry. Mifty thought it being new under garments of Professor Snape."

"Well Mifty thought wrong!" He growled. "They are not mine. You got the laundry mixed up" (that must be it!)

Mifty never mix up laundry, sir. Mifty is a good House Elf. If Professor Snape wants Mifty can have a Bludger chase her for an hour." Her big eyes turned watery as he scolded her.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He bristled, his anger slowly dissipating. The Elf probably had to wash thousands of clothing items each days, making a mix up unavoidable.

"Simple take them out of my closet and leave." And with that the matter seemed to be resolved. The black boxers didn't return to his wardrobe and the rose died and was tossed in the bin.


	2. Chapter 2 Silver

CHAPTER TWO: SILVER

A few days later he ended up sitting next to Lupin during dinner. It seemed the man was still annoyed as conversation was sparse and mainly concerned the passing of food items.

Like before this troubled him somewhat to his own astonishment.

Perhaps Remus was right and maybe they did need to form some sort of truce. But then again why would he? There didn't seem to be any beneficial factors in it for him. His musings were disturbed when the mail arrived and to his surprise one of the school owls dropped a white envelope on his plate. A curly handwriting informing him that yes it was indeed addressed to him. In the corner of his eye he could see Lupin eyeing the envelope with curiosity.

He opened it carefully, making sure the wolf wasn't able to take a sneak peak. His eyes widened as he read its contents and a blush of a mix of anger and embarrassment rose to his cheeks. He crumbled the letter in his fist before shoving it into one of his pockets.

"If you think this is funny, then let me inform you that I am not amused!"

The werewolf's eyes widened in surprise: "What in the blazes have I done now?" he growled.

"Oh come on, don't act like an innocent maiden." Severus couldn't believe the man was stooping so low as to send him a weird love letter and than didn't have the balls to own up to it. How dense did he think Severus was?

Remus turned away from him and continued eating. If Severus was intend on picking a fight he'd simple have to try his luck elsewhere.

Severus bristled with anger at being ignored and poked around in his food with such a force that his plate cracked.

* * *

Elizabeth covered up her mouth to keep from laughing. "Please let me read it, Severus!" She begged him, putting her big 'Bambi' eyes to work. They were both relaxing in Elizabeth's living quarters after the small fight he and Lupin had gotten into during dinner.

Reluctantly he handed the crushed piece of parchment to her. After she unfolded it her eyes scanned the words with an incredible speed. "The swirling of your robes sets my soul on fire... destined for each other..." She chuckled. "Oh Severus, someone is indeed truly, madly, deeply in love with you."

"Yeah well or it was your type of a practical joke, hmm?" Severus asked a little annoyed, staring at her intently craving to use his occlumency skills.

"Oh, I wish I had. If I had known if would make you a Hannibal the Third. Gods, the possibilities..." She grinned, giving him a wink. "Just kidding my dearest potionsmaster, I would be too afraid of the consequences. Plus there's that thing that I'm too fond of you and all that." She gave him a warm smile, whilst patting his knee.

"Whatever!" Severus muttered slightly annoyed. Now he was sure that Lupin was sending the presents he was unsure of what to do. Especially as he was lying about it.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that I'll be away with Christmas. Am going to Thailand, get some tan, you know?" She leaned back in her favourite overstuffed chair, taking a sip of her glass of white wine.

"You think I know about getting a tan?" Severus grinned. A pillow flew in his direction.

"You know what I mean, you twat!" Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes. "I hope you survive the holidays without me. If you're lucky I'll even bring you a 'Same Same, But Different' t-shirt. Apparently every 'serious' tourist buys one, so…"

It was now Severus' turn to roll his eyes.

* * *

It was during the first days of the Christmas holidays that Severus received another present. A nice bottle of white wine with a red ribbon tied around its neck. The small card dangling from it immediately drew his attention. He was sure now that Elizabeth was not the perpetrator as she had mysteriously disappeared last Friday. Probably she couldn't resist Thailand's lure any longer and wanted to escape from the students' clutches before they knew she was about to leave. Something always comes up just before you are about to go on holidays after all.

Eyeing the bottle with suspicion he carefully uncorked it. Instantly a waft of something Severus recognized all too well reached his nostrils. "Fuck!" he cursed and ran towards his desk, searching fervently through its drawers. "Where is it?" he muttered. His eyes never straying from the drawers for he knew that one glance at another person would constitute his demise. Finally his fingers grasped the bottle he had been looking for and with a sigh of relief he removed its seal, before drinking it quickly.

Safe, he was safe! Thank Merlin!

Lupin had gone too far this time! No one messed with his mind. Grabbing the bottle he stormed out of his workroom, accidentally knocking over one of his students.

"Professor Snape, I'm here for my appointment. I…" She started. Her bright green eyes widened as she took in his demeanor and she quickly took a step backwards.

"Not now, we'll make a new appointment tomorrow." He snapped, continuing on his way, leaving the girl looking forlorn in the hallway.

The few students that were left due to the holidays took one look at his face and dove for cover. The cloud of anger that covered his persona could almost be tasted in the air. Whoever had pissed him off was in a shitload of trouble.

"Lupin!" Severus yelled, throwing the man's door open with a bang.

Surprised the werewolf looked up from the homework he was grading to find Severus storming towards him. He lay down his quill and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ready for the storm to come.

"Of all the things… I can't believe… How dare you?" His words forming various cries of outrage. He was beside himself with anger. His gestured widely with his arms, his pupils were dilated and he was breathing heavily.

'What Severus?" Remus asked, his calm exterior not revealing the turmoil he was feeling inside. Even though his rage was misdirected, Lupin couldn't help but feel a tat of concern. Someone had done something terrible to the man.

"A lust potion! That's what!" He cried, putting the bottle on Remus' just graded homework with such a forced that small cracks appeared in the glass. Before either of them could react a small pink cloud started to form above the desk.

Severus' eyes widened as he breathed in the familiar scent. "Fuck!" he muttered, before backing away quickly to the door.

But the damage had already been done.

Remus' eyes got a predatory glint about them, while Severus also began feeling the side effects of the potion as an unknown forced compelled him to stand his ground.

With an amazing speed Remus suddenly stood in front of him and pushed him against the doorpost. A soft growl erupting from his throat before he claimed Severus' lips with his. An explosion of feelings and sensations overwhelmed Severus as they thoroughly explored each others mouths. He wanted… needed more. Remus' body seemed to be made for his. His hands travelled along his back, his hand, his chest, his neck. He could hear Remus groaning from pleasure, pressing his body against his even harder.

"I've wanted this for so long." Remus whispered huskily, biting and sucking on his neck.

Yes, why hadn't they done this before? Severus suddenly thought. A soft moan escaping from his lips as Remus returned to the exploration of his mouth.

They had been fighting… His trail of thoughts momentarily interrupted by Remus, who started grinding his hips into his sensually. He could also hear vague noises in the background, but decided to ignore them for now.

Right, why had they been fighting…

As the fumes of the potion started leaving his system, it suddenly it dawned to him as clear as day: they had been poisoned!

He pushed Lupin away, hard, making him fall backwards on the floor. "If you ever touch me again I'll poison your Wolfsbane." He hissed. "Leave me the hell alone, or you'll regret it you freak!" Turning around he found himself face to face with several Ravenclaw girls, who gave him frightened looks. One of them was the one he had dismissed only minutes ago. He shot her a menacing glare, obliterating all the questions that were hovering in the air, before storming off towards the dungeons.

Remus, who still lying dazed on the floor got a hold of his emotions and picked himself off the stone tiles. Cold, just like he was feeling inside. The Ravenclaw girls remained rooted to the spot, eyes wide in shock. When Remus started moving some stared at him with pity, while others remained confused. One girl, however, gave him such a look of hatred that he wondered what in the hell she thought had happened. But then Severus' words rang in his man and he decided he couldn't blame her.

"I'm sorry, ladies. Someone poisoned us with a lust potion." He said softly: "I… we… please continue on your way." He closed the door and slumped against it. Touching his lips he thought wistfully back to the few minutes of absolute bliss he had just experienced. How could they ever overcome this obstacle?

Knowing Severus he would squelch every remotely positive feeling he was having towards him. The threshold they now needed to cross to become friends seemed miles high. Perhaps even a futile attempt to begin with? Why in the name of all things holy did he feel such an urge to become closer to the man? Elizabeth had managed it after all.

Maybe they were lovers…

Maybe she was all Severus needed?

Maybe she was sending him all those presents?

He let out a long suffering sigh. For the first time he wished he hadn't gone back to Hogwarts, or had simple ignored the man from the start. He had been too blinded by his own quest to finish all unresolved chapters from his past that he had not stopped to think and take Severus' feelings into account. And look what it had gotten him: a glimpse at a possible wonderful future and a broken heart.

Pulling himself together he let out a long sigh once more to shake off the dread he was feeling inside. It was almost dinner time and it would not do to just sit here moping around.

What's done is done!

* * *

Glancing towards Severus along the dinner table he seemed the same as always: cool and aloof. His lips, capable of such passion, formed a thin line and his intense black eyes stared pointedly at his hands, which were folded on the table. Just from the whitening of his knuckles Remus could discern that the man was feeling some kind discomfort.

As the food appeared he was momentarily distracted. Still, even though the food smelled incredible it couldn't even begin to match the wonderful smell being emitted from the man sitting next to him. He could feel the wolf rising as his nostrils took in the scent he had lapped off his neck only an hour before. It had been a blasted potion, nothing more.

Absentmindedly he grabbed his goblet and filled it with pumpkin juice, savoring the taste as slid down his throat. The first liquid to wash away Severus. The thought caused him more pain than he'd imagined possible. He clutched his chest as it felt like it was on fire. The juice seemed to burn its way through his body. Suddenly it struck him that wasn't simple imagining it, but that his feelings were accurate. He grabbed Severus' arm and curled his fingers around it forcefully. "Severus…" he managed to croak. His voice unfamiliar even to his own ears.

"I told you to… oh!" Severus stopped his outburst, when he realized that something was terrible wrong. "Remus, talk to me! What's wrong?" his eyes matching the urgent tone in his voice.

The werewolf was on the brink of losing consciousness. He would have slipped off his chair, if the Potionsmaster hadn't been holding onto him.

"It burns… juice." He gasped.

The rest of the Head Table and the small group of students realized that something was wrong as well. A bustling of voices and chairs could be heard as people tried to make room so Remus could lie down.

"Poppy!" Severus screeched, as he saw the life draining from Remus' eyes. "He's probably poisoned. We have to act now!" Laying the man down carefully he grabbed his wand: "Accio bezoar!" He yelled.

The seconds before the bezoar finally came hurling towards them seemed more like hours. Sweat started to form on Remus' brow as he slowly started to loose the battle raging inside his body. Tears streamed down his face as he bucked and gasped for air. A loud howl escaped his lips, clearly the wolf inside him shared his agony and seemed unable to stop it. Still, his grip on Severus' arm did not waver, reassuring Severus that the man was in some way hanging on.

"Seve…" he heaved, drawing the Potionsmaster's attention. "You… you didn't." It seemed to cost all of his energy to focus enough and get the right words to roll of his lips.

"Be silent, you oof!" Severus replied more harshly than he intended.

Remus started to buck wildly now. Blood began trickling from his nose.

"We have to move him to the Hospital Wing, Severus." Poppy said, diagnosing his body with her wand. "It's a manner of minutes before he'll start having internal bleedings."

"Right!"

Poppy drew her wand and with a simple levi corpus his body rose from the ground, just as the bezoar came soaring towards them. Severus plucked it out of the air and quickly put it in the man's mouth with his free hand. "Bite hard, Remus."

The request didn't seem to be difficult as he was grinding his teeth in pain. When the bezoar took effect his body went still, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

On the way to the Hospital Wing Remus' body seemed awfully still. Severus and McGonagall followed in Poppy's wake; their expressions grim.

Compared to the white sheets he was now lying on he looked alarmingly pale. Madam Pomfrey tapped a little of his blood, so Severus could research it. She let her wand sweep over his body once more. The spectacle of colours, which were streaming out of its tip, informing her of what was wrong.

"My first guess would be silver poisoning." She finally said: "Luckily I believe we were just in time. Although this particular ingredient directly attacked the wolf inside him he still seems to draw enough power of it to be able to survive.

If we hadn't acted so fast, or if it hadn't been so close to the moon, making the wolf stronger, I'm sure I would be now telling a different story."

She walked towards her office and returned with a small vial in her hand. "This should help his body recover from the silver and negate the poisonous effects, don't you think?" Severus gave her a solemn nod. "The rest is up to him. Unfortunately no one has developed a quick fix for these kinds of situations." Poppy finished explaining to them.

"In all my years of Hogwarts I've never encountered something like this. Who could have possibly wanted to poison Remus?" McGonagall asked, her voice filled with puzzlement and anger.

"This isn't the first poisoning of the day." Severus admitted softly. "I was so blinded by anger. I shouldn't have just accused him like that... I..."

"What by Merlin's beard has happened?" Minerva exclaimed. "Why wasn't I notified of this?" She demanded to know, staring imploringly at him.

"This afternoon there suddenly was a bottle of wine standing on my desk. There was a small card attached to it with my name on it. As I uncorked it I immediately realized that it was spiked with a potent lust potion. This wasn't the first 'gift' to appear and my suspicion had been growing that Lupin was behind it all. So I stormed into his office, but in my anger I managed to smash the bottle on his table... And well... the potion took effect. End of story!" He said the last bit with such a finality that he hoped Minerva question him any further.

"Then what?" She asked, her tone of voice informing him that she wouldn't be amused if would start beating about the bush.

"We snogged, I pushed him away and told him..." Suddenly Severus' eyes widened as realization struck him. "I told him I would poison his Wolfsbane if he ever touched me again." he ended in a whisper. "I didn't do it though!" he added as a fierce afterthought.

Minerva was momentarily at a loss of words as she progressed all the information. "This is a very serious matter. We're dealing with someone with access to potions ingredients and who was clever enough to spike Remus' drink without anyone noticing it.

Severus I want you to examine both the pumpkin juice as well as his goblet. Find out where it went wrong."

Severus nodded his eyes wandering towards the man lying in front of him.

"He will need rest. I'll hopefully be able to tell you more in the morning." Poppy told them, as if she was reading Severus' thoughts. "There's nothing we can do right now. Go and examine the blood, juice and goblet. It'll help us." Resting her hand briefly on his arm she gave him an encouraging smile.

"Right, inform me when anything changes." With that he walked out of the hospital wing. The vial containing Remus' blood clutched in his hand tightly.

* * *

I'll definitely try to update faster in the future... Sorry for the long wait and thanks for stalking me about it! ;)


	3. Chapter 3 Accusations

CHAPTER THREE : Accusations

It didn't take long for Severus to figure out that the goblet itself had been covered in a thin layer of liquid silver mixed with barely recognizably traces of calabar bean and monkshood, apparently added for good measure. It seemed that whoever had intended to hurt Remus knew his herbs and had coated the inside of the goblet on purpose. But who in Merlin's name had done this and why? A determined look crossed his face: it was time to flog those blasted House Elves! They must have seen something, bloody incompetent fools that they were!

With long strides he made his way towards the kitchen, their most common hold out. Throwing the door open with a loud bang he found all the Elves huddled together in middle of the room.

"We can do this the easy or the hard way, but one of you little abominations better give me some answers right now! And you'd better not give me some crap about being innocent little Elves, because than there will be the devil to pay!" He growled, giving him his most threatening glare as he stalked towards them.

The House Elves cowered in front of him, but one of them managed to speak up: "We is very sorry sir. We thinks it is Pixie. Pixie new House Elf, sir. She disappeared." His big eyes look at him in earnest holding barely a trace of fear.

"What do you mean she disappeared?" Snape snapped, stepping forward as to tower menacingly above the Elf."

"Gone sir, she only help sometimes. She have two masters: Headmistress McGonagall and other master. We not know who. We not ask. Is private." The Elf tried to explain, its big eyes now blinking rapidly as he looked up at Severus. "She bad House Elf." he added furiously. "We did not know. Otherwise we punish!"

Severus' mind reeled with the information. So someone had brought their own House Elf to school, which was not unheard of, who was now a handy tool for her master's plan.

"Inform me immediately when she returns and make sure she does not escape. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Snape." The Elves replied as one.

With a curt nod he turned around and made his way to McGonagall's office. Hopefully she knew which of the students had their own family House Elf with them. If not, it would be an impossible puzzle.

In the end Minerva did have a list, but no Pixie was recorded. Figures, Severus thought annoyed, if I were some creepy stalker assassin I would have thought of that too. He rubbed his hands across his face, fatigued. It was now well passed midnight and he still had absolutely nothing. The freak had played his cards well and was now in total control. The only thing they could do was to await his next move.

That night sleep eluded him. His mind too preoccupied with theories filled with who's, what's, where's and why's. He decided that before breakfast a visit to Lupin was in order. He needed to know whether he had any enemies, or any clue of who would want to see him hurt.

The hospital wing was deserted. For a moment Severus fumed about there being no protection, but as soon as he tried to pull away the curtains that surrounded Remus' bed a powerful spell was activated.

"God dammit!" Severus cursed.

"Snape?" Remus croaked behind the cotton white curtains.

"Yeah, it's me. Poppy was clever enough to trap the area around your bed with some kind of freezing charm. I'm unable to move anything except my head." He explained annoyed.

"A wise precaution." Remus retorted. "What are you doing here, professor? Come to finish the job?"

The potion's master could hear the other's voice quiver. With fear? With fatigue? Severus wasn't sure.

"Job? No, the blood drawn was enough for my experiments." Severus replied a bit puzzled.

'What!" Remus exclaimed, "I should have expected you'd admit it so freely. Do you have no regard for human life? For my life? For your life?"

Severus was becoming extremely annoyed by the fact that he couldn't see the other's face. What was going through that mind of his? "By Merlin, what are you blabbering about Lupin?" Severus snapped, wishing he could do something about his predicament.

"You'll pay for this, I swear! Enough is bloody enough!" the wolf growled.

Before Severus could continue expressing his utter confusion Poppy stormed into the wing.

"Oh thank Merlin, it's you." she breathed an obvious sigh of relief and lowered her wand. "Come to pay Remus a visit?" When he nodded, she continued: "I'm sorry I should have warned you about this particular trap." She lifted her wand again and performed the counter spell.

"Poppy!" Remus suddenly screeched, pulling the curtains away. "Don't! It was him! Watch out, or he'll try to kill you too!"

Severus immediately raised his empty hands to show that he didn't mean any harm.

"Severus?" Poppy gave him a deep frown.

"I don't know what he means, Poppy. I came here just to check up on him and he has been yelling at me ever since." Severus was silent for a moment as he observed the pale man in front of him. A slight trace of perspiration had formed on his forehead as if sitting upright was already costing him all of his energy. A worried frown now creased Snape's forehead. "You don't think the silver poison has caused any mental damage, do you?"

"That seems highly unlikely." She replied slowly, clearly deep in thought. "I'm sorry, but I have to inform the Headmistress about this. This entire affair is getting stranger by the minute." She said after a moment, looking up at him.

He pursed his lips and frowned. "Fine! I'll come with you." Gazing back at Remus he remarked: "Lupin, I do hope you realize you are accusing me, an ex-spy and potionsmaster, of the most pathetic attempt at murder. Do you seriously believe that you would still be standing, while lying in this case, if I wanted you dead?" He rolled his eyes. "Think it over." He added, while walking towards the exit. "Coming, Poppy?"

"Yes, yes." She muttered, glancing back and forth between the two of them.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Severus let himself fall into his dark green fauteuil as soon as he reached his chambers. Thankfully Minerva wasn't acting as foolish as the rest of them and had actually believed him. She suggested he'd stay away from the hospital wing though to avoid agitating Lupin as this would impair his recovery. Fair enough! He let out a loud sigh and buried his head in his hands. Damn that frustratingly stupid man. Why was he even investigating this case to begin with, checking his blood, uncovering the wannabe killer's methods. He bristled. Ah yes, there was this little element of him being stalked by a raving lunatic intend on in interfering in his life. When he would find this moron... well let's just say he/she would never be able to interfere again. He jumped up and started pacing up and down his living room. This dreadful business needed to stop ASAP. As soon as the culprit was apprehended he could go back to ignoring Lupin and shut up this highly annoying and stubborn voice inside him that was thinking way too positive about the man. He would NOT be lured into that trap ever again. Ugh, those lovey dovey feelings are for the needy, who... Wait! Lovey dovey? Severus let out a frustrated snarl, grabbed an empty plate from his table and hurled it to the wall. Unlike the plate his feelings did not shatter on impact.

"God Dammit!" he yelled. He needed a drink, a strong one and think!

That blasted, poison induced, kiss was mucking up his senses.

888888888888888888888888888

Severus blinked his eyes repeatedly, slowly waking up before staring at the ceiling. His heart felt like a rock, pictures flashed on by inside his head. _Hanging on by a thread... _He frowned at the words that suddenly popped up in his mind. He had dreamed about a chase. While he had kept on running away from Lupin it seemed like it was he himself that was unable or willing to stop the chase. As if he was the 'chaser' and the 'chasee' at the same time.

He had continued to run away, but he didn't want it to stop. It had felt too good.

He shook his head to clear his head.

The wooden clock next to his enormous bookcase chimed eight times. Morning? Evening? He must have dozed off. He needed to convince the man that Severus himself was also a victim and not the perpetrator. He hated himself for this need to resolve this matter. But the issue had kept on plaguing his mind for the last two days, disabling him to think clearly and catch the bastard.

He had missed dinner he supposed, figuring that it was evening. To underscore his conclusion his stomach started rumbling. However his physical needs would have to wait. Stretching his leg and arms he tried to get rid of the fatigue that he was feeling. Right, let's get this over with! He thought, as he stood up from his couch.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Lupin!" He loudly announced his presence before sliding back the curtain. The spell wasn't activated yet as this only happened after hours.

Remus looked up with an uncertain look in his eyes, before frowning and snapping: "Come to gloat, again?"

Severus opened his mouth to unleash a vicious retort, but quickly closed it again. He needed information and some sort of truce. It wasn't Lupin's fault that he had drawn an ignorant conclusion. Years of hanging out with those retarded Marauders had clearly lowered his deductive skills. He knew his thoughts were unfair, but were unfortunately necessary to help reign back this emotional attachment he was feeling for the still pale man lying in front of him.

"Well?" remus asked, interrupting his trail of thoughts.

"Listen Lupin, you know very well I did not try to kill you. I hope you have figured that out by now. Although I find you highly irritating at times as well as immensely moronic this does not mean I wish to see you dead. If that were the case I would have gone on a killing spree inside this school a long time ago." Severus started, but his planned monologue was interrupted by a baffled and yes irritated Remus.

"Snape, I have no idea where you are going with this, but I'd like to stop you right here. These..." He paused to find an appropriate word. "comments are not putting you in a better light, so to speak. Once again you are demonstrating that you find yourself quite superior to everyone else and quite frankly I'm getting sick and tired of it. Mister 'I am better than all of you because I can suppress my feelings in a Vulcan kind of way'."

Severus balled his hands into fists and hissed: "You... argh!" He put his hands on his face, covering his eyes and let out a loud sigh. He rubbed his fingers around his eyes before looking down at Lupin. He was going to have to show some of his annoying feelings to get into that thick-headed skull of his. "I came here to form a truce as my sub-conscious won't give me a moment of peace. Apparently I have formed some sort attachment to you that makes me not want you to hate me." Severus cringed at the childish formulation of his feelings.

Remus' mouth felt open and e stared intently up at him. "You care about what I think of you?" He inquired softly.

"Apparently yes." Severus admitted through gritted teeth. The look on Remus' face made him feel uneasy inside. "This was a mistake." he quickly muttered, and turned on his heels about to walk away, but a hand on his sleeve stopped him.

"I care about what you think of me too." Remus said sincerely. "And I don't hate you. I have felt all sorts of things for you, but I could never truly hate you, Severus. Even though I CAN strangle you at times, but I'd say that feeling is mutual." He said the last bit with a wink and let out a soft chuckle.

Severus could feel his features soften at his remark and he surprisingly had to stop himself from grabbing the other's left hand. He blinked and caught himself staring at the hand in question. "Right, now that's settled." He cleared his throat. "I wondered if you had noticed any peculiar behaviour of any of the Hogwart's residents? I am convinced it must be someone we know, in some fashion, and who is perhaps even residing in the castle as we speak."

A smile played on Remus' lips and he licked his lips, which Severus was hungrily drawn too. "I came to the same conclusion as well, but have not noticed anyone behaving strangely. I must admit it is quite frustrating knowing that the perpetrator is still out there, probably biding his time to strike again."

"I concur, I take it you have your wand with you at all times? Poppy and Minerva's security measures are adequate, but as we don't know who we are dealing with it is prudent to remain vigilant at all times."

He gave Remus a once over: "When will you be released from the hospital wing? We must make sure that your chambers are completely secured before you return."

"Don't know. What about yours? Have you put up any extra protection spells?" Remus asked, struggling to sit up, so he could presumable talk more easily. Severus let out a huff and grabbed a pillow to put against the headboard, so Remus would be a bit more comfortable, he received a grateful smile in return.

"Unnecessary, my rooms already have sufficient protection as I never removed the spells put in place during my spy-days. Besides he/she uses his/her House Elf to place stuff in my bedroom anyway. So far I haven't been threatened, I therefore presume that the perp does not wish me any harm."

Remus continued to struggle to sit upwards, cursing under his breath as he did so, perspiration forming on his brow. "Merlin's beard!" He exclaimed frustrated, "That blasted silver! I have been in this bloody bed for three days and my fucking body still can't function properly. I will seriously kick the person in the nuts who did this to me as soon as I get my hands on him! This is bloody ridiculous!"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. He grabbed Remus by his armpits and pulled him into a sitting position, propping him against the pillow. "There you go, you foul mouthed creature! If the students only knew!" He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'm off, better continue my research."

"Are you serious? I just struggled for ages to get into a sitting position and NOW you're taking off? I don't think so, Mr! We'll brainstorm together, as this is now as much of mine problem as it is yours."


	4. Chapter 4: A Man about A Dog

Hi folks, guess who's back ;)

Anyways I still live in Myanmar, but the government decided to be less of a dick and decrease quite a bit of the censorship! Hooray for accessing freely!

As always: feedback is much appreciated!

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"So what are the facts? I think we can rule out a prank and deduce that it is someone who is obsessed with you and probably wants to be romantically involved with you." Remus looked at him expectantly. "Does this sound at all right to you?

Severus sat down on the wooden chair he had just hauled from the other side of the room and looked back at him with a frown. "This indeed appears to be the case, although I cannot phantom how this person has developed these particular feelings for me. I am not attractive nor amiable."

"You're amiable now." Remus responded, causing Severus to huff. "And you are definitely not sore on the eyes." Remus could see Severus' features hardening at his remark. His posture turning closed as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Do not mock me." He hissed.

"I am not. However hard that is to believe for you." Remus replied kindly, fighting the urge to stroke the other's hand. "Anyway moving on, before we end up in a pathetic argument on how dashing your good looks are." He added with a wink and a reassuring squeeze on his upper arm, which were both received with a dark glare. "So perhaps first we should try to profile your uhm... stalker. For starters have you thought about the sex?" He questioned, ignoring the looks he was getting. Still, Severus seemed to resign to the fact that their little Holmes and Watson deal included compliments and other pleasantries. "At first I thought female, but after you were poisoned I figured it had to be a male character." Severus responded minutely. He felt annoyingly pleased with the previous comments.

"Why a male? Poison is traditionally a women's weapon of choice, no offence. As a spell would be traceable within the boundaries of Hogwarts and its immediate surroundings this leaves physical assault, nuggle weaponry, poison and some kind of foul play like a slippery staircase or something."

"True," Severus interjected, "but the stalker would have to be really sure of its case when using a physical assault. Especially since you are a werewolf it would be hard to gauge your level of strength when one has not done any proper experimental research. It could also be a male of a younger age, who therefore has not yet developed the strength to engage in a physical fight with an adult."

"Still, fact of the matter is that a much smaller part of the population is gay. Not that many students are currently at Hogwarts and with none of them my gay-dar has 'pinged'."

Severus gave him, what can only be described as, an amused look. "A 'gay dar'?" He snorted, "What pray tell is that? Some Muggle device that makes a pinging sound when a gay person walks by?"

Remus' eyes widened: "How can you have never heard of that concept?!" He exclaimed, "No no, it is like this supposedly built-in mechanism most gay people have to recognise other gays. However, as a gay person you are simply more attuned to the signs I'd say, because you don't want to make a fool of yourself when you are trying to hook up with someone. Anyway off topic!

I'd say it is a woman; thinking of the gifts. Apparently she was unsure, or perhaps even sure, that you would not return her feelings hence the love potion. Her abilities to brew potions are I'd say quite excellent, although you are the expert here."

Severus, who was deep in thought, looked up with a hesitant look on his face. "You asked me a question, didn't you?" He had zoned out as soon as Remus started explaining him about the so-called 'gay-dar'. Did this mean that Remus was also gay? If so, he was unsure what to think of it. But then again, why would he think anything of it to begin with? It not like he cared about Remus' sex life.

Remus grinned, before giving him a warm smile: "What do you think of her level of alchemy?"

"Hmm, I'd say he/she is quite intelligent, but the love potion in question can easily be concocted by a bright student, and the silver mix was simply applied upon the cup. Remember Hermione Granger brewed a Polyjuice Potion in her second year. This love potion is child's play compared to that. Although the average third year would have trouble brewing it correctly."

"Alright, I'd say about forty students are still residing in the castle. Perhaps you can ask Minerva a list of all those currently present, both students and staff. It may as well be a staff member of course." Remus yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Severus nodded in agreement. His eyes giving Remus a once over noticing the paleness of his skin was increasing, before scanning the rest of the Hospital Wing until his eyes focussed on the box of chocolates, flowers and get-well cards standing upon a small table to Remus' left. His eyes narrowed as he took in the box of chocolates. "I do hope you didn't eat any of those yet, or are planning to. They might be poisoned!"

Remus glanced at the golden box with the silken red bow on top. "I doubt it. Madam Hooch gave them to me and were she intend on poisoning me she would probably not have handed them over herself."

Severus frowned, clearly disagreeing with his logic. "Fine, I'll leave them alone!" Remus muttered eventually as the frowning continued. "Geez, they were the only thing I was looking forward to, but no you have to rip even the smallest of joys away from me! The pain! The horror!" He said with mock indignation. "Ah just as well I would have gorged myself on them anyway." He finished with another yawn, making Severus yawn as well.

"Could you check if Poppy is around?" Remus asked, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Alright, is your condition worsening?" Severus inquired, giving him a searching look.

"Uhm, well the condition of my bladder is." He replied with a blush. "And I need her to perform an instant bladder-relief spell."

"Alright, I will see if I can find her." Severus stood up and disappeared from his eyesight. Only to re-appear minutes later without the cheerful nurse in tow. The Potionsmaster had an unreadable look on his face. "I have been unable to find her, so I suppose it is up to me to haul you to the bathroom as I unfamiliar with this bladder-relief spell?" Severus was once again unsure of what to think of this as this 'hauling' meant close contact.

Remus flushed red. "No, it is quite alright" he started, whilst dragging his legs to the end of the bed, until his feet were dangling over the edge. "I can manage." He scooted forward, until his butt was at the edge and slowly tried to put his feet on the floor. He started sweating profoundly and felt like he could be sick any moment, but the thought that Severus had to drag him towards the bathroom kept him going. When he pushed himself of the bed and into a standing position he could feel his legs turning into jelly. Severus, who was standing close to him, observed his actions with a mixture of amusement and dread. _His stubbornness will be the end of him one day_. He thought seconds before he saw Remus tumbling towards the floor. With a sweeping movement he caught the man and dragged him upright.

Remus looked up to him through dark eyelashes. "Right, thanks. Perhaps I should wait before Poppy returns after all. I wouldn't want you to break your back carrying me to the lav."

Severus felt his heart pounding in his chest as looked down to the man in his arms. He swallowed, as his throat suddenly felt awfully dry. "No, it is alright. If you've gotta go, you gotta go. I would suggest a simple _levi corpus_ though."

For a moment a blush appeared on Remus' pale cheeks. Why hadn't he thought of that? "Uh.. yes, of course." He stammered evading Severus' eyes in fear of seeing contempt for his stupidity or worse repulsion for having to hold him. Severus levitated him until his body was horizontal and floating one and half meters high and feet first towards the toilet.

During the two minutes it took them to reach the loo Remus' franticly tried to think of ways of emptying his bladder without Severus actually having to keep his body upright. He was doubtful whether he could pull it off without collapsing on the floor.

Upon reaching the bathroom Severus must have drawn the same conclusion, because he let him hover in front of the door for several seconds before speaking up. "I'm going to lower you now." he started his voice sounding uncharacteristically hesitant. As he did so he turned Remus feet towards him and slowly levitated him in a vertical position grabbing his upper arms to support him before lowering his feet to the floor. Remus gave him a grateful smile, grabbing his shoulders in return. "Thank you for doing this." The werewolf whispered, as face was now inches away from Severus'. It suddenly felt like Grindlelows were making summersaults in his stomach and he could feel his breathing hitch. He swallowed visible, before turning around in Severus' arms and taking a shaky step towards the door, pulling the handle down and the door open. Once again he felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. This was honestly the most awkward situation he had ever been in in his whole Marauder and war filled life. As his foot crossed his threshold he suddenly heard a curse behind him that made him the happiest man alive.


End file.
